


23:49 to 22:22

by JJHomes043



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Phone Calls & Telephones, Running Away, Sad with a Happy Ending, basically markhyuck run away, probably gonna make a part two, so its highkey a happy ending i guess, the implied child abuse isn't mentioned at all just implied if you really read between the lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: Donghyuck shows up at Mark's house at 23:49. Mark and Donghyuck find their new home at 22:22orMarkhyuck run away and good ol' big bro Johnny is like alright come live here





	23:49 to 22:22

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii, if you haven't read the tags i recommended you do. like i said, the child abuse is implied bc i wanna make a part two to this and it may mention it and here its not even said but like it has that feel yk. anyway, i hope u enjoy this

It was 23:49 when Donghyuck climbed in through Mark's window. The older watched him from under the covers, moonlight illuminating Donghyuck’s features. He let the window close with a click and climbed over the mess of clothes on the floor until he reached the bed. Wordlessly, Mark lifted up the blanket to allow Donghyuck to climb in. 

He shifted around until he'd pulled his jeans off and his shirt over his head. His hair was starting to fade from the multiple colours it had been. It was splayed over the pillow in a messy pattern, sticking up and falling over Donghyuck’s eyes. 

Mark shifted his eyes from Donghyuck’s hair to his eyes, meeting the intense gaze. He couldn't even force a smile. Donghyuck’s bottom lip trembled and Mark wrapped his arms around him tightly. 

“I know,” he breathed. Tears starting building in the corners of his eyes and Mark swallowed around the lump in his throat, trying to stay calm, “I'm so sorry, Hyuck.”

“You don't have to,” Donghyuck sobbed, pinching his eyes closed and burying his face in Mark's neck. “Please don't leave me.”

“I don't want to,” Mark whispered. He dragged his fingers through Donghyuck’s damaged hair, catching on the dry ends and rubbing them with his fingers. “Please don't make this harder. I love you so much, Donghyuck. Just,” Mark took a breath in and steadied his voice, “Let's just sleep okay?”

Donghyuck’s heart panged and he choked on another sob. He pulled Mark tighter, bed sheet absorbing the tears. His fingers dug into Mark's side, holding him as tight as he could. 

It was 00:01 when Donghyuck fell asleep. 

It was 01:05 when Mark woke up. His head was pounding, a migraine starting. He really didn't want to leave. He lifted one of his hands from Donghyuck’s waist to grab his phone off the bedside table. He winced at the brightness before turning it down. 

A frown spread on his lips when he found the contact he was looking for. It was only a nine hour time difference so he should be awake. The phone rang once, twice, three times before it was answered. 

“Hello?” The man's voice was groggy, he'd obviously just woken up. Mark cleared his throat and used the sudden burst of confidence. 

“Uh, hi? Is this Johnny?” He asked, hesitantly, keeping his voice low as to not disturb Donghyuck. The younger shuffled closer to Mark, a small noise leaving his throat. 

“Yeah. Who is this?” The man asked, followed by some rustling and muffled voices. 

“Mark. I don't know if you want to talk to me, and I understand that, but I'm in a situation and I know you'd be able to help me,” Mark explained, sitting up in bed. Donghyuck whined and pinched Mark's side, pulling himself closer. 

“Mark?” Johnny laughed. “Hey, I didn't recognise you. I'd never blame you for what happened, buddy. Is everything okay?”

Mark linked his fingers with Donghyuck’s searching hand. “Not really. Mum and dad are sending me to a boarding school and I really don't want to go, Johnny.”

Johnny paused. Silence seeped through the phone. “Okay. What are you thinking?”

“I don't know. I just can't go. I was thinking… You know,” Mark pushed his hair out from his face. It greasy at the roots, dry at the ends from intense hair dyeing from a few months ago. It was getting long, almost reaching the tip of his nose. 

“No, Mark. I miss you too and everything but I can't just let you do that,” Johnny sounded stern, but Mark could hear the softness. 

“What if I left? Could you let me stay with you?” Mark asked, trying to dig out the softness in Johnny's voice. “Johnny please. It'd help Hyuck too. Please.”

“Donghyuck? Is Donghyuck okay?” Johnny asked, the stern melting into sympathy. 

“He's,” Mark hesitated. It wasn't his place to talk about Donghyuck’s life. “He's okay. Neither of us are in the best position. He's talked about running away before and I just want to know if you'd give us a place to stay.”

“Of course I would. Look Mark, I'll support you. It's late, you should sleep okay? It was really nice talking to you. Have a sleep and tell me what you're doing. I love you, buddy.”

“Okay, I love you too. I'm sorry for what happened,” Mark slid back down into a lying position, Donghyuck curling around him. 

“It's not your fault so don't worry about it. Goodnight, let me know what you're doing when you wake up,” Johnny said before ending the call. 

Mark dropped his phone onto his lap and began to think. He would 100% move away but he wouldn't without Donghyuck. Mark glanced at the boy beside him, taking in his beauty. They could talk it over later. 

Mark fell back asleep at 01:36.

Donghyuck woke Mark up at 02:29 with a kiss on his cheek. It was gentle and a little wet and filled with so much emotion that Mark couldn't help but turn his face and capture those lips in a proper kiss. It was slow, both of the boys taking their time, Donghyuck sitting up and pressing his hands to Mark's chest. 

The younger pulled away first, his eyes studying the older’s face. “I love you, Mark Lee. I love you so much. I'm _in_ love with you. I can't let you leave.”

Mark lifted his hand to cup Donghyuck’s cheek, slowly rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb. “I love you too, Hyuckie.”

“In love? Because there's a difference. I've been in love with you for so many years and you can't leave me. I don't care if you don't feel the same, I just need you. You help me through so much and I probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for you,” Donghyuck kept eye contact with Mark, face darkening with a blush. 

Mark sat up, Donghyuck shuffling over for him, their thighs tight against each other. “But I do. I don't want to leave because I'm in love with you too. I spoke to Johnny, we can stay with him. C’mon Donghyuck, let's leave.”

Donghyuck’s eyes grew wide, tears making them glisten. “Are you being serious?” He asked, voice shaking. “You'd run away with me?”

“Of course,” Mark pulled him in, Donghyuck slipping into his lap. Their lips met in a rush, hands running over bare skin, fingertips pressing bruises into sides. Donghyuck dragged his hands up Mark's back, digging into his hair and tugging Mark's head back. 

He watched Donghyuck, head tilted up. Donghyuck licked a strip up his throat before sitting back on his thighs. “Are we actually gonna leave?”

“Yeah. As soon as you're ready.” Mark pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, then his collarbone and then followed the moles back up his neck. He pecked the one on his ear, whispering, “I'd leave tonight.”

Donghyuck used both his hands on Mark's face to pull him back. “You would?”

“Yeah. Chicago?” Mark asked, reaching for his phone. Donghyuck lay against his chest, twisting to get comfortable before pulling the covers over them. The slight brightness from the phone illuminated their faces while Mark searched ‘flights to Chicago’. 

“1,702,064 won,” Donghyuck read aloud. Donghyuck turned to face Mark. “I can get us that.” Donghyuck’s parents were rich, and as much as they… mistreated him, Donghyuck still had access to their savings and his own. 

“Okay,” Mark checked the time, 02:41. “Let's do it. Now.”

Donghyuck grinned. “Okay.”

Mark stood up, Donghyuck in his arms. Mark placed a kiss to his nose before placing him down. They moved fast, grabbing a suitcase and filling it with basic clothes and sanitary products. Mark grabbed the stack of photos he kept in his drawer, full of photographs ranging from when he was 5, sitting in Johnny's lap for their picture to be taken, to just a couple weeks ago when he'd went out for ice cream with Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun and Donghyuck. 

He slipped them in under a pair of underwear while Donghyuck got dressed. He dressed himself, packed his carry on luggage and stood up. Donghyuck held a hand out for him, standing in the doorway to Mark's bedroom. The older linked their hands and didn't look back at his room. Before leaving, he left a small note on the kitchen counter. 

A simple, ‘I've left, don't worry. Goodbye, love you -Mark’. 

It was 03:56 when Mark left his house. 

It was it was 22:18 when Mark and Donghyuck stepped out of the airport, hands linked, suitcases rolling behind them. Johnny was waiting at the pick up zone, arms wide open, a smaller male beside him. 

He pulled Donghyuck and Mark in for an overdue hug, so tight that Donghyuck started whining, pushing against Johnny’s chest and somehow elbowing Mark in the ribs. 

When he let them go, Donghyuck had tears creeping down his cheeks. Mark couldn't help himself from following, laughing through the tears. Johnny laughed. “What are you two crying for? It's okay, it'll all be okay,” Johnny assured. Mark nodded, turning to grin at Donghyuck. 

The smaller man cleared his throat and stepped forward, glasses almost falling off his nose. “Hi, Johnny told me about you two. I'm Ten, his boyfriend.” He reached out to shake their hands.

Mark raised an eyebrow but Johnny shrugged him off. “Long story. Let's get you two home, yeah?”

At 22:22 Mark and Donghyuck left for their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> there we go! thanks for reading. to clear some things up:
> 
> after packing at mark's house they head to donghyuck's house to get his stuff, then to renjun's and leave mark's keys and car and just get a taxi to the airport.
> 
> johnny was kicked out when mark was 12 and johnny was 17 for being expelled at school for getting in a fight. mark's parents are strict and are like mhm no you aint doing that get out bich so johnny lives in chicago now
> 
> the reason mark is getting sent to boarding school is because he's a homo and his parents are running a christian roblox server so they're like nah fam this aint it, you can go to boarding school
> 
> n e way, i hope u enjoyed that. please leave some kudos and comment bc they make my day.
> 
> and if you have a prompt here's my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjhomes043)
> 
> thank you!


End file.
